


A New Path

by UltimateMayhem



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateMayhem/pseuds/UltimateMayhem
Summary: A New Power is revealed to the Signers and some of their allies to face a new evil. Now they must unite with new allies to gain an even greater power. The power of Kamen Riders. Will they be able to continue their normal lives with this new threat? Let's find out!This is a sort of reboot of my very first fanfic. Hope you enjoy and if you have any criticisms or suggestions without flames they'll be greatly appreciated. I also don't mind being corrected on anything. One example being that in the original I made the mistake of having a character use a Scapegoat token as a tribute to summon which was something I forgot in the moment. The original one does still exist sort of like if we were speaking of the original could be thought of like the original DC universe and this is sort of like a New 52 type reboot. This may reference the other.
Comments: 3





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to suggestions on improvement though I have a feeling most of those will likely be on my lousy grammer. Regardless I hope you enjoy this and for those who might be familiar with the archetype I made for one of my main characters in the original I'll be around Discord looking for possible ways to make them less ridiculous as well as suggestions with regards to the decks of my other OCs since I only ever made one other archetype which was meant to tag with the other and even then I'm not sure it'd fit any of them.
> 
> I'm also gonna be adding references to other things I like so if you see references that are obvious to either Yu-Gi-Oh! or Kamen Rider they may also be a reference to something else. If you like puzzles have fun looking for the answer.

Luna was confused. She remembered going to sleep but waking up in some sort of dark forest. She'd been walking around for a while now but everything seemed to stay the same making it harder for her to tell how long it's been since she woke up here.

'My. Isn't this interesting.' said a voice. Luna stopped in her tracks and looked around. 'Do you want to protect your friends?'

'Who are you?' asked Luna.

'That's a little complicated.' replied the voice with a giggle. Luna looked around trying to find the source of the voice when she spotted someone jump out of a tree and land in front of her. She wondered what was going on, especially since the person in question was wearing the same thing she always wore right down to the red shirt with the golden shapes only the person wore a hood. She wondered if this was some duel monster who had clothes like her's. However when the person removed her hood she saw what looked like herself only she kept her head down so Luna couldn't the upper half of her face.

'Oh...kay. I don't think I've ever had this kind of dream before.' Luna said to herself.

'It's a dream and it's not.' replied the other Luna raising her head to look Luna in the eyes. She became shocked to see the other her seems to have scales around her eyes like a lizard or a dragon but what shocked her the most was that her scleras were black...almost as if she was a Dark Signer. This caused Luna to take a step back.

'Who...Who are you?'

'I don't think that's the question you want to ask since the answer's obvious.' said the other.

'So you're...Dark Signer me?' asked Luna.

'Oh. That's not quite it.' replied the other Luna. 'I'll explain about that when we're not pressed for time. First there's something you need to see.' she added. She was about to ask what she was talking about but the other Luna began to walk away so she simply followed. She wasn't sure how long they walked for but eventually they stopped.

'Where are we?' asked Luna. The other Luna placed a finger to her lips before pointing to her left. Luna looked and saw two figures that seemed to be fighting. One seemed to be of darkness while the other was of fire. The one thing that did draw her attention was the fire creature seemed to have large whitish yellow eyes. For a moment it turned to her before it used some fire to form a sword which it used to slash the other creature causing it to explode.

'Tell me something.' said the other Luna. 'Do you want the power to protect everyone?'

'The...power?'

'Yes. The power to protect Leo. Yusei. Akiza. Everyone. If you could gain the power to protect everyone you know and everyone you don't. Would you take that power?'

'If...If that's what it took then yes. I'll do whatever I have to so I can protect them.'

'Good answer.' said the other Luna. 'It'll be fun to see how well you do.' she added as the flame creature approached. Normally she would've been scared, especially since the creature actually seemed to be made of fire, but for some reason she wasn't. The creature approached her and placed a flame hand on her mark before nodding. It began to glow brightly forcing her to cover her eyes.

Luna opened her eyes feeling a bit groggy.

"What...?" she asked getting up. "I guess it was just a dream." She turned to look towards her window and saw it was still dark out. Without much to do she decided to get ready for the day.

Most of her day was uneventful though her thoughts would occasionally go back to her dream causing her to become distracted somewhat easily. Throughout class this caused some of her teachers to worry about her since she was usually more attentive, even once sending her to the Nurse's office but found nothing wrong with her.

During this time a boy had been running through an alley in the tops sneaking around in mostly tattered pants which at this point looked like shorts, a purple shirt that had various tears which partially exposed his midriff. He snuck into a garage finding an open door where he laid back exhausted after having been running all night, his eyes mostly dull. He placed a hand to his ear feeling a metal object that one could almost mistake for headphones. He was about to step out when he heard two voices.

"Where is that brat? You said it'd be a piece of cake to catch him!" demanded a voice.

"Xiren-sama please don't worry. I've been tracking him for quite some time and I'm certain I know how to find him."

"You'd better. The last thing we need is interference." said the angry voice.

"Perhaps you should return to the fortress. I won't be needing much help tracking him."

"Very well but remember. If you fail your life is forfeit."

"I understand." 

The boy tried to breath slowly before grabbing a rock and throwing it.

"What was that? Hm...Better check it out."

At that the boy ran believing he made an opening but the person who was tracking him came after him. Though the person seemed to be following him at a slower pace the boy could tell he was still being tracked forcing him to keep going non-stop.

At the end of the school day Luna gathered her things to meet up at the entrance with her brother since they planned to go to visit Yusei and the others. On the way out she ended up meeting with Akiza who was also getting ready to head home to change. They ended up meeting Leo along the way but when they made it to the courtyard a man with in what looked like a tux seemed to be looking for someone.

"Where are you?!" he yelled out getting everyone's attention. "I'll destroy everything!" he yelled out as stained glass marks formed on his face.

"I wonder if he's okay." said Leo just before the man's body changed becoming a stained glass monster that resembled a wolf. "Wh-What is that?" he asked as everyone began running back inside.

"I'm not sure." replied Akiza. The monster spotted the three and began charging at them. Akiza was about to get ready to attempt an attack on the monster when a fireball hit it and exploded throwing it back. Before they could question what was happening a boy landed in front of them who wore all in red with spiked red hair and was holding a sword in a way which made it obvious he was exhausted.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Luna concerned. Rather than answering the boy charged at the monster.

"Finally found you brat!" yelled out the monster. The monster tried to punch him but was surprised when the boy slid below his arm and slashed at his legs. After he got up and slashed a few more times but was stopped when the monster grabbed the blade of his sword. "You're not getting away from me this time!" he said grabbing the boy's wrist. The boy responded by forming a large fireball which exploded between them launching the two from each other. When it did an object flew towards the three. The boy started trying to get up as he looked toward his blade.

Luna saw as the object landed near her feet. She picked it up and looked at it for a moment.

"Luna, what is that?" asked Akiza. She was about to respond when she found herself surrounded in a bright area as her mark began glowing.

"What the...? Where am I?" she asked.

"Some more dramatic people would probably call this the crossroads of destiny." said a voice. Luna looked and saw the other her from her dream.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna.

"I did ask you." said the other Luna. "If you could get the power to protect others, would you take it? Well this is where you answer." she explained pointing to the device Luna had in her hand. "That's a belt. If you place it on your waist it will grant you power which you can use to protect others. However this is a one time choice. If you put it on you will gain power but it will be part of you permanently. There will be no turning and you will have to fight. Not just as a duelist but also as a heroine. The choice is yours."

At that Luna found herself back with Akiza and Leo looking at her concerned.

"Luna this is not the time to go to the spirit world." said Leo.

"I wasn't in the spirit world." replied Luna. "At least I don't think so."

"Regardless you two need to go. I think I can get rid of that thing if I can get a Duel Disk inside." said Akiza.

"Don't worry about it." said Luna surprising the two. She looked ahead where she saw the other her in front of her. "I've never been that strong. Always having to be taken care of and protected...but...if I can somehow become strong enough to protect others then I'm gonna take that power!" she yelled out placing device at her waist causing a belt to extend around her which also formed two card slots like those on duel disks on her left and right sides along with what looked like a deck box between the two slots at her right side. At that her mark, the belt, and the boy began glowing. In turn this caused Akiza's mark to glow as well suprising her and Leo. It was then that an object that looked like an old school audio cassette ejected from the belt and into Luna's hand. She looked at it for a moment before holding it out and pressing a button on the top.

"Burn!" called out a voice as the front of the object split vertically down the middle. After she inserted it into the belt. "Let's Party!" called out the same voice.

"Both of you stand back." instructed Luna. Both took a step back as the belt began playing what sounded like techno music. She took a deep breath before raising her right arm to her left shoulder.

"Henshin!" she called out pressing a button on the top of the buckle causing the parts that had split to open revealing what looked like wings. Once it did that the belt released a massive twister of flames which caught the two off guard. Before they could say anything the twister dissipated revealing Luna in a black body suit with a helmet but looking a bit taller. After the boy's body became flames which took on the form of a phoenix before seperating into parts which attached to her legs, torso, arms, and helmet. The armor on her arms included what looked like slots from a duel disk on the back of her hands as well on her side while the helmet gained what looked like a solid flame which surrounded it and had light yellow eyes. The monster looked in shock at this.

"This...This can't be."

Luna looked towards the monster where she saw a translucent image of the other her pointing at her.

'This is where your new journey begins. You'd better be ready of the trials ahead.' said the image before vanishing.

After Luna began walking towards the monster who decided to charge at her. She continued to walk until he began to swing at her. She responded by dodging before jumping over him and landing where the boy's sword had landed. She picked it up and it was surrounded by fire before it dissipated revealing a larger sword with a slot on one side and a thin slot on the opposite side. Once she held it in her hands she turned towards the monster as the eyes of her helmet flashed. The monster charged at her again but this time when it got close enough she slashed it causing sparks to explode from it as it was thrown back.

"Now how about we get serious?" asked Luna. What surprised them is that her voice sounded like both her own and that of a boy who sounded to be around their age. On top of that she sounded much more confident than usual. Almost to the extent that she could be mistaken for Leo. The monster became enraged and charged once more but each time it tried to striker her she would either block or dodge. Eventually she launched it back with a slash causing the monster to hit a tree.

"Tch. If it comes down to this then try this!" it yelled out throwing what looked like a pebble which expanded into a black goo that released several more humanoid creatures. "Gotta go!" At this Luna opened the box on her right side and pulled out a card.

"Hm. This should do nicely." she said before inserting it into one of the slots on the belt. The monster began to run before a circular cage appeared around it.

"What the? What is this?"

"Nightmare Steelcage." replied Luna. "Can't have you run off now, can I?" she said tauntingly. "Now then let's see what comes next." she said drawing another card. "This should do nicely." she said sliding the card into the this slot on the sword.

"Demonic Gaurdian!" called out the previous voice. The blade of the sword was enveloped in a dark energy which began growing.

"Hell Chain Slash!" she called out as she made an X in the air which fired out several chains going through the creatures causing them to explode.

"Now let's take care of the real threat." she said as the cage vanished. The monster looked at her before clenching its fists.

"Fine. I'll just have to destroy you myself!" it yelled charging at her.

"Fine by me." said Luna as she stabbed the sword into the concrete. She began to walk towards the monster as it charged at her. Right before it struck her Luna did a backflip which delivered a kick to the monster's chin launching it into the air. Once it was in the air she pressed the top button on her belt again. This caused wings of fire to form on her back which allowed her to take flight. After she released a burst of wind which launched several feathers which stuck to the monster keeping it suspended in the air. The wings flapped as her right foot began glowing with a pair of wings that formed on it.

"Raging Inferno Rave!" it called out as her kick landed and she went through the monster landing behind it. (Raging Inferno Rave{レイジングインフェルノレイブ改})

The monster exploded releasing a sphere of light which flew off.

Luna stood unmoving for a moment before raising her head and looking to the side feeling confused.

"What was I...?" she asked not noticing as Akiza and Leo ran towards. "Wh-What is this...?" she asked scared. Right before they reached her she was engulfed in which dissipated revealing she was no longer there.

"What the...? Where'd Luna go?!" asked Leo starting to freak out.

"I don't know but we better look for her." said Akiza.

In a workshop the was a swirl of fire which vanished revealing Luna still in the armor.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next step begins.

After the monster's destruction no one saw as a sphere of light flew out and landed in an alley. When it landed a man in black clothing with white hair appeared.

"What? I'm free?" he asked. He looked at his hand and saw a deck in it. "That must mean..." he said turning where he saw a flame twister. "She must be the one I was told about. I need to find her."

Yusei, Jack, and Crow were discussing the fact that their birthmarks had been glowing not long ago but when they returned to the workshop they were surprised to find a twister of fire. It quickly dissipated revealing Luna still in the armor.

"What the?" asked Crow.

"Whoever or whatever you are you'd best explain yourself." demanded Jack.

"H-Hold on." said Luna holding her hands up. "Oh man. How do I take this off?" The three became a bit confused when they heard a voice that sounded both male and female.

"Would you like some assistance?" asked a voice within the helmet.

"Huh? How do I take this off?"

"To change back you must remove your Synchronizer from your Synchro Driver." explained the voice showing a display of the belt she'd put on along with the cassette like object. It then showed an arrow pointing at the bottom of the belt and showing the cassette like object sliding to the right.

"Like this?" she asked pressing the button before sliding the Synchronizer out causing her change back with the boy falling behind her. Something no one noticed.

"Luna?!" asked the three in shock.

"How did you do that?" asked Crow.

"I don't know." replied Luna. "We were about to go home and change and we met up with Akiza but a monster showed up. A guy in red showed up and started fighting it but he got hurt. He got thrown and a buckle fell near me. After that everything's fuzzy. I just remember I was wearing the armor but I didn't get what was going on. I freaked out and I just found myself here."

"A monster attacked?" asked Crow.

"Yeah."

Yusei noticed something behind Luna and got closer. She turned to where he went and saw a boy in tattered clothes which revealed parts of his body had scars.

"Luna is this the guy you were talking about?"

"I think so but I remember was he was all in red. Even his hair."

Yusei lifted his shirt and they saw his entire torso was riddled with scars.

"That's horrible." she said in shock. Jack and Crow approached and saw the scars. The boy appeared to be unconcious and his breathing was ragged.

"We should get him to a hospital." said Yusei.

"Right. Let's go." said Crow. Luna rode with Yusei while Crow carried the kid in his runner. Once they got to the hospital they told the nurses they'd found him him an alley. They were told they'd need to inform Sector Security about the boy before they took him in to examine him. As they waited Luna suddenly got up almost yelling.

"Is something wrong?" asked Crow.

"I completely forgot. I disappeared from the school and I left my phone on silent!" she exclaimed pulling out her phone. She checked it and saw she'd recieved numerous calls from her brother. She sighs and calls him.

"Luna?! Where are you?!" yelled out Leo causing Luna to wince and pull her phone away from herself.

"Leo calm down. I'm okay." replied Luna. "Listen. We're in the hospital and..."

"WHAT!?! If that guy did something to you I'll..."

"WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP AND LET ME FINISH?!?!" yelled out Luna surprising Yusei, Jack, and Crow in the hospital as well as Leo and Akiza on the other end. "The guy that helped us is hurt so we brought him to the hospital. Got it?"

"Go-Got it."

"Good. We'll be waiting." she said before hanging up. Luna turned and saw the guys were staring at her. "What?"

"Luna...are you feeling okay?" asked Yusei.

"A bit different but other than that I'm fine."

"Different in what way?" asked Yusei.

"Um...well...I've been feeling a bit more confident for one."

"Just be careful. If transforming merged the two of you together it's possible that something about him may begin affecting you."

"It's possible." replied Luna.

"There you are." said a voice. They turned and saw Akiza and Leo walking towards them. Leo immediately ran up to Luna.

"Are you okay?"

"I told you. I'm fine." replied Luna. "It's that guy who helped up that needed help."

"What exactly is wrong with him?" asked Akiza. "We weren't able to see his injuries back at the school."

"Most of the front of his upperbody is heavily scarred." replied Yusei. "We don't know anything beyond that."

"They did say they were gonna have to tell Sector Security though." added Crow.

"So what now?" asked Jack. Yusei was about to respond when Luna suddenly turned around.

"Luna?" asked Leo. Akiza saw as Luna eyes began flash red before she took off running. The others were caught off guard but chased after her. They saw she entered an examination room where they saw the boy jumping and weaving around the room.

"What's goin' on?" asked Crow.

"Oh. It's you." said one of the nurses. "We were gonna begin the examination but the boy awakened and began to dodge us."

Luna's eyes flashed for a moment, which Yusei noticed this time. The boy turned to her as the device on his head showed a blue holographic circle.

"Were you going to get an MRI?" asked Luna.

"Yes. We need to get some X-rays as well as an MRI to assess what damage might have been done."

Luna's eyes flashed again before the boy nodded. He walked towards her and turned. Luna then placed a finger on the left side of the device causing it to expand into a small console surprising them. She then began to type before it retracted. This caused his eyes to flash yellow before they began projecting an image of what looked like chematics which showed him but seemed to show that parts of his body seemed to be mechanical.

"This...this isn't possible." said the Doctor. The Doctor and the nurses looked in shock before suddenly collapsing.

"What the...?" asked Jack.

"He actually did it." said a voice. They turned to the doorway and saw and old man.

"Who are you?" aske Yusei.

"Doctor Iwase." said Luna.

"You know him?" asked Leo.

"I need all of you to listen to me." said Doctor Iwase. "I don't have all the answers but I can inform you on what I do know."

"What did you do to the Doctor and the nurses?" demanded Yusei.

"I put them to sleep for a bit. They'll wake up in a few minutes." replied Doctor Iwase. "Please, I need you to come with me."

"And why should we trust you?" asked Leo.

"Because I have answers about the boy and I won't do anything you won't allow."

Luna's eyes flashed for a moment before the boy nodded. The two then walked towards Doctor Iwase.

"What did you do to them?" asked Akiza.

"Nothing. I think they want to find out the truth. You must believe me. I'm not just here for the boy. There is something dangerous coming. The boy's arrival and the young lady contracting with him are omens of what is to come."

"Why can't you explain here?" asked Crow.

"For the same reason Goodwin didn't explain about the Dark Signers out in the open. Please I need you to trust me." Yusei looked at him for a moment with narrowed eyes before sighing.

"Fine. We'll go with you."

"What do you mean?" asked Crow.

"There's obviously more to the kid than we know and if there really is some new threat at the very least he can tell us what we'll be up against."

"Fine. If you're willing to give him a chance I'm willing to hear him out." said Crow.

"Very well. We'll accompany you but you'd best not be plotting anything." said Jack.

"Don't worry. You won't regret this. Let's go out the back to avoid unwanted attention. I believe your Runners in the parking lot, correct."

"Yeah. Let's go." replied Yusei. Once they got to the parking lot they were about to head out only they realized they might not have enough space since it was just Yusei's, Jack's, and Crow's runners.

"I think the kids are gonna have to ride together with one of us." said Crow.

"There might be another option." said Doctor Iwase. The group turned to him before Luna pulled out the buckle from before and put it on. The sound caused the others to turn to her. She then pulled out the other device and pressed the button on it.

"Burn!" it called out before inserting it in the belt.

"Henshin." she said in an emotionless voice. She activated it causing the device to open causing her to be engulfed in flames.

"Let's Party!" called out the device as the flames dissipated revealing Luna the suit from before. The boy was also engulfed in flames which took the form of a mechanical phoenix that split apart and attached itself to the suit. The others were left speechless. Luna then placed a hand on her helmet. To their surprise a red duel runner drove up to them with no rider.

"What the...?" asked Jack.

"How did that thing get here with no Rider?" asked Crow.

"It's as I thought." said Doctor Iwase.

"You know who's this is?" asked Yusei.

"They belong to them." replied the Doctor.

"They?" asked Akiza.

"I'll explain later. Let's go to my lab."

The group left with Akiza riding with Yusei, Doctor Iwase riding with Crow, and Leo riding with Luna. They rode for a few minutes before coming to a somewhat rundown looking building with a garage entrance. The door opened allowing them to enter. Inside they saw several machines of different types along with a very large computer set up.

"What's the deal with this place?" asked Crow as they dismounted.

"It's my lab. I've been attempting to find the boy as well as the others but I've had no success."

"There's more?" asked Crow.

"I'm afraid so." replied the Doctor. "However first thing's first." he said going up to Luna. "Can you change back?" Luna nodded and did so. "Alright. Let's get you out of that state." he said going up to a table and grabbing what looked like a flashlight.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Leo. The Doctor turned on the flashlight and then twisted the back end causing it to flash rapidly while changing colors. After he pointed it at Luna's face. For a second she seemed entranced before stumbling.

"Luna!" yelled out Leo grabbing her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. My head just hurts a little." she replied. "Wha-what's going on?"

"What did you do?" asked Yusei.

"Alright. Everyone's here so we can begin." said Doctor Iwase. "To start neither I nor the boy are of this reality."

"Not from this reality?" asked Yusei.

"Yes. In truth my brother and I were born in a world much like this one but with a number of differences. Among them were the Guardians."

"Guardians?" asked Akiza.

"Yes. The world I came from had you six as well. I was actually able to see your duel against Rex Goodwin when I was young. Our world faced a threat and five of the Elementals who were charged as Guardians to the Signers began to appear. They defeated the threat but as it happens something new appeared." he explained. "However in time my brother and I studied to become scientists and we were among the best in our fields. It wasn't long after we were told of an interdimensional threat they called Mallumo."

"Mallumo?" asked Akiza.

"Yes. They were uncertain of where exactly it would appear. The only other thing we were told was that it would be heralded by the arrival of something or someone named Ultimaya Tzolkin and in order to be prepared for it we were tasked with creating warriors. We were given DNA samples of the Elementals from another reality in order for them to be deployed when they were needed. We began to do so growing them in incubation pods. However my brother began to feel they wouldn't be enough."

"So what happened?" asked Crow.

"My brother proposed that they would need the power of a different type of warrior. Ones known as Kamen Riders."

"Kamen Riders?" asked Jack.

"Yes. It wasn't a bad idea but as we worked my brother began thinking of something else. His idea was that we should make the children cyborgs."

"Are you serious?" asked Crow in shock.

"Very. I was against the idea because the amount of experimentation would be inhumane. Especially for what he wanted to do."

"What kinda things are we talking here?" asked Crow somewhat afraid to ask.

"Among these things were that he wanted to give them enhancements which would allow them to surpass humans in physical ways but also to make their mind partially digital. Almost like a computer."

"That's insane!" yelled out Crow causing Luna to wince.

"Indeed. However it seems that my brothers madness was something he followed." he said walking towards the boy. "See these?"

"Yeah. What are they?" asked Yusei.

"They're Humagear Modules."

"Humagear Modules?"

"Indeed. There are various worlds where Kamen Riders exist and we began finding information on some of them. One of them is a world where robots known as Humagear exist. They're built by a company for anything that might be needed. Gardeners, chefs, carpenters, Doctors. Any job you can think of and they've probably made one to do it. It seems that in part he used the humanoid design of the Humagear to alter them."

"So he used the design of those Humagears because they're human-like robots?" asked Crow.

"In truth I'm uncertain of that." replied Doctor Iwase. "Humagears have untapped potential not too unlike what humans have. In time there have been some who've become self-aware, achieving what is referred to as singularity. It's possible that is what he was planning for them but to be certain I'd need to take a look at what's in his databanks."

"Databanks?" asked Leo.

"Basically due to his alterations his mind is very much like any other computer so with the young lady's permission I'd like to see what else was altered."

"As long as it doesn't hurt him I guess it's okay." said Luna.

"Then please order him to sit in the seat next to the computer."

"Um...how do I do that?"

"When you formed the contract the two of you became connected. You should be able to order him to do so mentally."

"You mean like telepathy?" asked Akiza.

"In a way but the connection is only between the two of them which means that currently she can command him mentally."

Luna looked at the boy for a moment before trying to focus. At first she couldn't really pick up on anything until she began to feel something in the back of her mind. Something almost like a door. She began to focus on that and felt a connection. She focused on what she wanted him to do which caused her eyes to flash for a moment. This caused blue holographic circles to appear on his modules. He turned to her and nodded before going and sitting by the computer.

"Impressive. You pick up on things quite quickly."

"I guess." said Luna uncertain. The Doctor went and connected a cable to the boy's module. The others waited as he began to type. He began looking through the information he could see with equal parts interest, confusion, and horror.

"This is...how is this possible?" he said to himself.

"What's the matter?" asked Crow.

"Perhaps it'd be best if I showed you." said Doctor Iwase. He type for a bit and then hit enter causing the boy's eyes to widen before they began projecting a more complete version of the plans from before but showing several things the others had difficulty understanding.

"This...This is insane." said Yusei in shock. Luna looked at the plans in shock as well. She couldn't understand why but she was able to understand what she saw.

"Uh...what exactly are we looking at?" asked Crow.

"There's some kind of computer in his head with way more processing power than should be possible." replied Yusei.

"On top of that it looks like there were other modifications made to cover for human weaknesses." added Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Leo.

"His body has no heart." replied Luna shocking the others. "It looks like whatever it's made of isn't exactly organic. It's like he has some kind of mechanical pump replacing his heart made of something stronger than any known metal."

"On top of that the computer seems to be at least part organic because it looks like it's grown within his body." added Yusei.

"Is that even possible?" asked Jack.

"It shouldn't be...and yet we're seeing it for ourselves." said Doctor Iwase.

"Doctor." said Luna getting his attention. "What does Ignis mean?"

"I believe it's his designation."

"His what?" asked Crow.

"Basically his name...or at least the codename for the Rider form he is part of."

"Then...That means..."

"Together you two become Kamen Rider Ignis." he finished for her. "It also seems my brother did something more."

"Something more?" asked Akiza.

"Yes. It seems that when the contract is formed between the two, in this case miss Luna and Ignis, it not only binds them but creates a connection that also allows her some benefits from him."

"What kind of benefits?" asked Yusei.

"A limited form of his powers as well as a something I can only describe as phantom cybernetics."

"Phantom?" asked Leo. "Does that mean Luna's got a ghost in her?" Doctor Iwase chuckled.

"Not quite." he replied. "The cybernetic enhancements with Ignis grant him an increase to his physical abilities. He's much stronger and faster than a human being and is able to alter his perception in such a way that he's able to react much faster than is possible to most. The connection formed between them has given miss Luna limited access these physical alterations as though she had the same alteration he does despite the fact that her body remains completely human."

"So then Luna's body is still normal but she's gonna be stronger and faster as if she was like him?" asked Akiza.

"As well as having a limited form of his elemental powers." Luna became curious and began focusing on her hand. For a moment nothing happened until a small flame formed on her palm. She focused more on it causing it to become a fireball. She close her hand around it and felt as if there was nothing there while at the same time feeling as though she was holding a ball. At first the others were still focused on the hologram until Leo noticed the increase in heat. He turned and became shocked.

"Luna! What are you doing?!" Everyone turned and became equally surprised to see her holding a fireball.

"Whoa." was all Crow could say.

"Are you alright?" asked Yusei.

"I'm fine." replied Luna. "It's weird. It almost feels like it's part of me." she explained as it disappeared.

"That probably comes from your connection."

"So what do we do?" asked Luna.

"For now you'll have to take him with you." replied Doctor Iwase. "It might be best to keep your runners here. You can call on them whenever you need them."

"Runners?" asked Luna confused. Leo pointed to the motorcycle she was driven earlier while transformed.

"You summoned that thing." he explained. "But what do you mean runners?"

"It would seem that her Rider Machine is in fact composed of two Duel Runners, both the size for someone her age though it seems they have the capacity to adapt depending on the situation."

"That's so cool!" yelled out Leo.

"Indeed." said Doctor Iwase. "Before you leave there is something else you should know. I believe you did this during your first battle but there's a card compartment that appears on your belt after you transform. Part of this Rider system allows you to use your cards in battle and it's the same for your weapons. Which means you'll be able to use cards from either of your decks in battle should you need them."

"Does he have a deck?" asked Luna uncertain. Leo thought for a moment.

"You don't have any monsters in your deck that use chains, right?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"When you fought the monster at school it called out a bunch of other weird monsters and you put a card in the sword."

"That's right." remembered Akiza. "You made some sort of void when you slashed the air and several chains shot out of it."

"Then that must've come from him." said Luna.

"It's likely he'll be able to summon his deck once the program fixing the corruptions finishes."

"Corruptions?" they asked.

"Yes. It would seem that currently he's basically a robot. Something seems to have affected the information in his mind and as a result his he's unable to think or speak. He can move on his own but for now he'll be dependent on you to direct him via your link."

"I see. Can you tell how long it'll be?" asked Luna.

"No. Honestly the most I've been able to descern is that beyond that there's some protocols for emergencies but there isn't enough data to tell what they do." he replied as he typed. "For example one of them is codenamed Amalgam."

"Amalgam?" asked Leo confused.

"It's another word for fusion." explained Luna. "I wonder what it could be."

"Impossible to say right now." replied Doctor Iwase. "For now you should return home and be ready. As of right now you're the only one who can face the threats coming." Luna looked uncertain for a moment.

"I-I understand."

"Oh and when the connection was formed between the two of you a mark should have appeared so don't be surprised if you see something that resembles flames somewhere on you." he explained as he disconnected the cable.

"A mark?" asked Luna. She thought for a moment before pulling up her sleeve revealing what looks like a ring of fire around her arm just above her elbow.

"Whoa. That almost looks like a tattoo." said Crow.

"You're right. I might have to wear something to cover it." she said before pulling her sleeve down. "I guess for now we should head back."

"Indeed. If you need anything feel free to come by."

"What if we need to call you?" asked Crow.

"I suppose in that case take these." he said handing each of them a business card. They were a bit surprised that the cards said he was an electrician. "I know it seems odd. The truth is that I've kept myself hidden to ensure I don't draw unwanted attention."

"I see. Very well. Thank you for your help." said Yusei.

"It's nothing. While I always understood that they were necessary as protectors what my brother did to this boy, and likely the others, is inexcusable. I'll do whatever I can to help so don't hesitate to call me if the need arises."

"Understood." said Yusei.

With that the group left, Luna having to direct Ignis. They got a ride back to their apartment building with Luna focusing on the link between them. It felt weird for her because in a way it almost felt as if she was holding a leash.

Once they got home they decided to start their homework, at Luna's insistance. It didn't take long before Leo started weirded out by the fact that after they entered Ignis remained by the door standing completely still and hadn't even blinked since they'd returned. He tried to focus on his homework but still had trouble.

"Hey Luna?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get him to do something else? He's starting to creep me out."

Luna sighed and then turned to Ignis. She focused a bit which caused her eyes to flash. He turned to her, his modules showing blue circles, and nodded. Then he walked towards the kitchen remaining in a spot that was out of their field of vision.

"Are you gonna have him cook for us?"

"It's not that easy." replied Luna. "Right now I can get him to do things but he can't really do anything I can't." she explained before sighing. "I can have him do things but most of them are basic ideas like telling him to walk in a certain direction but that's relative to me."

"Relative?" asked Leo confused.

"Hm. I think it might be affecting me a bit. The point is that if I tell him go somewhere it's from where I am. So if I told him to look for a white car he'd be looking based on where I am or where I was."

"Oh. I think I get it." said Leo. "So what was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"When you transformed." he replied. "You were acting pretty cool. Almost like it was a game." Luna looked to the side for a moment.

"I don't remember anything that happened then." she replied. "I felt as if I suddenly woke up but I was in that armor. I started freaking out and then I was at the workshop."

"I guess when you're transformed you can teleport." said Leo.

"I guess. To be honest I feel I can do more than I ever could before but the feeling's really vague."

"Guess you'll have to find out next time a monster attacks." said Leo with a smile.

"I guess." replied Luna. "Come on. Let's finish our homework."

"Fine." pouted Leo.

As they continued their homework Luna found herself able to solve math problems without the actual need to work them out. She began to wonder if it might have to do with her newfound connection to Ignis. It didn't take long before their homework was done and they heard someone knocking at their door. The were about to answer when it opened revealing Yusei, Jack, and Crow.

"Heya." said Crow with a smirk.

"Given all the excitement we though it might be a good idea to bring some dinner for you." said Yusei.

"Really?" asked Leo excited.

"So where's the new kid?" asked Crow.

"Leo was too uncomfortable to do his homework with him staying by the door so I had him go by the kitchen." replied Luna as her eyes flashed. Ignis walked towards them and stopped a few feet away from them.

"Oh. Uh... So how's it goin'?" Crow asked him. Ignis remained completely stone faced as his modules began displaying a spinning circle.

"He says conditions are optimal but body is weakened and requires recharging." said Luna. "He also says no nourishment in approximately 504 hours."

"Eh." said Crow surprised. "Uh...how long is that."

"Three weeks." replied Yusei.

"Damn. The kid's gone three weeks without eating?"

"Does he even need to eat given how much of him is machine?" asked Jack. Luna turned to Ignis as her eyes flashed.

"Parts of his internal systems were replaced with machinery but his body is still organic enough that he does need to eat. According to him he's been eating out of dumpsters for about a year but recently was having trouble finding anything. He was going to check the dumpster of an apartment building west of here when the monsters started looking for him."

"So he can't talk but he can think?" asked Crow.

"Kind of. I hear his thoughts but for the most part they're in code." explained Luna taking a paper and a pen.

"In code?" asked Crow confused.

"Yeah. It's something like this." replied Luna as she began writing. Once she was done she showed them the paper. They were surprised, to say the least. Yusei became interested when he saw the complexity of the code.

"I guess the doctor wasn't kidding when he said the kid has a computer in his head." said Jack.

"Yeah. From what I can tell anytime I tell him to do something or ask something his mind translates that to either or . His replies are pretty much the same."

"Welp. Let's get some plates so we can chow down." said Crow. They grabbed a few plates and served some food on each of them. Everyone began eating, with the exception of Ignis who remained still.

"Hey. Aren't you hungry?" Crow asked him. Luna turned to him as her eyes flashed once more. He walked towards the table and sat down.

"Hm...this might get a little complicated." she said.

"What's up?" asked Leo.

"He doesn't have any point of reference for eating if it isn't with his hands." replied Luna. She began to focus a bit more causing the circles to flash before turning green. He nodded and took the chopsticks, grabbing a piece of chicken. He bit into it and for a moment they could swear they saw a shine in his eyes. As they ate the group made conversation while Ignis remained silent. He ended up finishing before the others but went unnoticed. He remained still as everyone continued eating. Luna noticed he'd stopped and turned to him.

"Come to think of it what kind of deck do you have?" Leo asked Ignis. His modules flashed purple for a moment. Leo turned to Luna confused.

"The only thing I'm picking up is something about a galaxy." replied Luna.

"Huh. Hopefully that program or whatever finishes fixing him soon." said Leo. Luna was about to respond when both her and Ignis felt a pulse in their chests. Luna placed her hand to her chest while Ignis looked out the window.

"Luna?" asked Yusei concerned.

"Something's wrong." she replied. Ignis' module lit up and he pointed towards the window.

"What's up?" asked Crow.

"There's something out there." replied Luna. "We have to go."

"Need a ride?" asked Crow. Luna was about to respond when she picked something up from Ignis.

"Are you sure?" she asked him. His module flashed again. "Alright. If it's faster then let's go."

"Wait what? What are you talking about?" asked Crow. Luna and Ignis went out to the pool followed by the others. Luna transformed and then took a deep breath.

"You guys should stay here. We'll try to be back as soon as we can." she said though despite being transformed this time they were able to hear just her voice.

"Hold on. What are you gonna...?" began Crow before Luna took a running start and jump shocking them. She made it very far but then some wings of fire formed at her back which slowed her descent. Once she was near one of the lower roofs she landed and kept running.

"We gotta go after her!" yelled out Leo.

"Yeah. We might not be able to fight but it wouldn't hurt to watch their backs at least." said Yusei.

Luna was running making jumps much longer than she was used to but despite all the movement she didn't feel tired. She kept going towards where she felt their was danger and eventually landed in an empty street where she spotted some kind of gray monster that looked like it was wearing roman armor but with what looked like dog parts. It was standing over a man that she could only tell had white hair. The white haired man seemed to be holding something to his chest and was visibly injured.

"It's time for you to go back so we can make something even stronger." said the monster.

"You won't capture me again." said the man defiantly. Luna was uncertain of what to do but then began to feel as though something was guiding her actions. She held out both hands causing a pair of pistols to form in them from fire. She began to rapid fire at the monster, launching it back. Once it was knocked back she ran to check on the man.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice disguised by the dual voices.

"It is you." said the man, surprising her. "I don't have much time so I need you to listen. There is a power you must gain but as you are now it would be impossible. This power will allow you to control a powerful monster."

"Then what should I do?"

"We will guide you but you must find the others. Creatures like that one have them so you must use this." he replied handing her a card. She dropped one of the guns and took it. Looking she saw it was an equip spell with the name Itadaki Booster. I must leave this situation to you." he said taking her hand. When he did there was a glow which forced her to shield her eyes. When she uncovered them and saw a deck in the hand the man had held. She looked at the spell uncertain of what to do when the monster got up with a laugh.

"So you're the one that old fool was looking for." said the monster. "I guess I just need kill you and take those spirits back." Luna remain silent for a bit as she thought of what the man said and looked at the card. She could feel something within her saying she had to fight. In that moment she gave into it, inserting the card into one of the slots on her belt.

"Itadaki Booster!" called out a voice as outlines formed around her which solidified into armor attachments which went to her forearms, shins, and shoulders as well as forming a cape on her.

"We won't let you walk away." she said.

"Who says I intended on running?" asked the monster before charging at her. She remained still until it swung at her. Once it did she threw both guns into the air and stopped its swing before kicking back. Afterwards she caught both guns and fired multiple shot knocking it back farther.

"This is where it ends for you." she said as both guns disappeared in a burst of fire and were replaced by the sword. She slid the spell out of the slot and inserted it into the one on the sword causing it to glow violet. She held the sword up, as it began to glow brighter, and swung down.

"Itadaki Slash Rave!" called out the sword as a violet beam fired straight for the monster, taking the form of several hands. The monster tried to dodge but the beam went through it with the hands holding a glowing orb leaving a hole in its chest before exploding. The hands returned to Luna and gave her the orb. It began to glow brighter as the others arrived forcing them to shield their eyes. Once the light was gone they saw that a spirit stood before her. One who looked like a humanoid lion with horns and wings who wore golden braces.

"Wh-what?" the monster asked before seeing Luna.

"You. Who are you?" Luna sighed and removed her Synchronizer causing her and Ignis to return to normal.

"My name is Luna."

"Luna...It must be you then."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't say much right now because I've been drained of much of my power but I can sense Morningstar with you. I am Darklord Nasten. The other Darklords and myself were captured and used to create creatures like the one you just destroyed."

"Then there's more of you?"

"Yes. You must save the others." he said before returning to being an orb only this time the orb went into her hand becoming a card. Luna looked at the card not noticing as the others ran to her.

"Luna! Are you okay?" asked Leo. Luna didn't respond and continued to look at the card.

"I'll make sure to save the others. I promise." she said quietly to herself.


	3. Engage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna wonders what to do next but ends up in a dangerous situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took as long as it did. It's been a bit tricky. Hopefully you enjoy. There may be some issues I may have missed but there are some that will be explained later.

The following morning Luna awakened early. Yusei, Jack, and Crow had slept over to keep an eye on them so they decided to have bring out some sleeping bags so they could all sleep in the living room. She looked at the others and smiled thinking back to how it used to just be her and Leo. After a bit she went and grabbed the deck she'd gotten the day before, if it could be called that given the small number of cards. There was something odd about the spirits in it. She could feel most of them were extremely weak. There were only three she could feel weren't weakened to the same extent. She looked through the cards in the deck noticing they were mostly cards that had to do with Darklords in one way or another. Then she came across the five monsters. Darklord Ukoback, Darklord Nasten, Darklord of Delight, Darklord of Pleasure, and Darklord Morningstar. The one she assumed was the card of the man she saw the night before.

"Why me?" she wondered.

"Who knows." responded a familiar voice. She turned and saw the other her sitting by the table. "I hope you take it seriously."

"Of course I will. They asked me to help their friends."

"I don't know if I'd call them friends. They're allies but friend isn't exactly their style." said the other Luna.

"So why are you here?"

"Just checking up on you." she replied with a smirk. "I have to make sure you're not slacking off." she added.

"I won't. Right now I'm the only one who can protect the others." said Luna with determination.

"That's a nice sentiment but you might be thinking about things the wrong way."

"What do you mean?"

"Now that you can transform you have to be more complete to use your full power. Something you've never really been."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Luna insulted.

"All of your friends have gone through good and bad. They know the worst of themselves and kept going. Have you?" Before Luna could answer her other self vanished.

"Worst part of myself?" she asked herself. She began looking through the cards again, not noticing Yusei had gotten up. Yusei noticed her expression.

"Something on your mind?" he asked startling her.

"Yusei. You're up."

"Yeah. So what's going on?"

"I was wondering about them." she replied looking at the cards. "Nasten introduced himself to me and said I had to save the others."

"I'm sure you'll be able to." said Yusei.

"I wonder about that." said Luna concerned.

"Don't worry. We'll be there with you. We're a team after all." Luna smiled.

"You're right. I'm not alone. I have you guys and Ignis. Even if he is more of a robot right now." she said. "Still I can't call myself Ignis' partner if he's doing all the work."

"Exactly." said Yusei with a smile. "So have you thought of adding them in your deck?"

"I don't think I can right now." replied Luna. "They've all been weakened so I'm worried if I tried summoning them it might do more harm than good."

"Have you tried talking to them?"

"Yeah. As far as I can tell they seem to be resting."

"Do you know where exactly they came from?"

"Most of the cards were given to me by a white haired man." replied Luna taking one of the cards and holding it up to Yusei. "This man."

"Darklord Morningstar?" Luna nods.

"He gave me most of the cards. The one he didn't give me was this one." she explained holding up Nasten's card. "Morningstar gave a me a spell card to use on my belt. When I attacked with it a beam went though the monster and it was holding a ball of light."

"And that was Nasten." finished Yusei. Luna nodded.

"Based on what the monster said to Morningstar the others were used to make other monsters but I wonder why."

"You said the other monsters you got are weakened, right?" Luna nodded. "It's possible they may have been used to make stronger monsters."

"There's more to it than that." said a voice. The two turned and saw as Regulus and Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared behind them.

"What's wrong?" asked Luna.

"There's been a development in the spirit world." replied Regulus.

"Many strong monsters have gone missing. Those who witnessed it said it was caused by other monsters they didn't recognize. Some who first appeared human."

"The attacks were on villages but they ignored the weak. It seems that they only attacked enough to cause a panic and then began targeting the stronger monsters who came after them."

"Do you know who's been taken?" asked Yusei.

"We don't have an exact list but we have an idea based on the places attacked." replied Ancient Fairy Dragon. "Places such as the Sanctuary in the Sky, Pandemonium, the Citadel of Endymion, and various other places where the populations are diverse."

"Then their objective was likely to scare the weak to lure out their true targets." said Yusei.

"Which means we'll have to save them by destroying the monsters they probably trapped in."

"There's more to it than that." said a new voice. They turned and saw a new monster spirit. A short monster with orangish wings who seemed to wear a rag wrapped in a chain.

"You're..."

"Darklord Ukoback." he introduced himself.

"What do you want?!" demanded Regulus.

"If you're gonna try to destroy me then try it. I don't really have the strength to fight back." said Ukoback.

"You were with Morningstar." said Luna surprising Regulus and Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Yeah. The big lug protected the few of us who hadn't been captured."

"Then the other Darklords..." began Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Most of them were captured. Morningstar forced the rest of us into our card forms to protect us before he got caught himself."

"What is it you want with Luna?" asked Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Truth is we were given something of a mission." replied Ukoback. "A few days before we got attacked a girl showed up telling us that we'd need to help a girl. Weirdly the girl looked just like her." he added pointing to Luna.

"Help with what?" asked Regulus.

"There's dragons not too different from you and the other Signer dragons." replied Ukoback looking at Ancient Fairy Dragon. "But their power is a lot to handle so we were asked to help a girl named Luna."

"How are you supposed to help me?" asked Luna.

"Don't take offense to this kid but out of all the Signers you're probably the weakest." Luna looked down.

"Luna's got her own strengths." defended Regulus.

"That's true but in camparison to the others she's the only who's never confronted the worst parts of herself." he explained. "Before she can face that dragon she needs to let that darkness inside her out."

"And then I'll be able to face that dragon?" asked Luna.

"No. Releasing your inner darkness is only the first step." replied Ukoback. "You humans as well as us monsters all have light and darkness. Most lean one way or the other but your friends are right in the middle. You on the other hand are leaning too much in one direction."

"Then how do I let it out?" asked Luna.

"Luna...are you seriously considering listening to him?" asked Regulus.

"The Darklords are supposed to help me. I might not be the strongest but we need to become stronger. If I'm lagging behind everyone else then I'll only be a burden. Besides...right now the Darklords need to be freed as well as all the other monsters who've been captured. We know that there's something coming and that something might already be here. How can I say I'm giving it my all when I hold myself back." she explained turning towards Ignis who was lying stiff as a board on a chair, completely asleep. "As I am right now I think I might even be holding Ignis back and that could end up getting both of us killed. I'm not even sure if it's really me fighting when I transform."

"What do you mean?" asked Yusei.

"Last night when we fought that monster...I don't really know how to describe it. It's like I had to let something else take over."

"That was probably the other kid's instinct." said Ukoback.

"What do you mean?" asked Luna.

"You wouldn't know to look at him but that kid's more of fighter than he looks." said Ukoback.

"How would that work though? As far as we know right now he can't really think on his own."

"His mind might not be working that well but his body knows more about conflict than he might know himself." replied Ukoback. "You should be careful though. Relying on someone else's instinct might be okay for now but you need to learn to trust your own." he added before vanishing.

"As much as I hate to admit it he's probably right." said Regulus. "It wouldn't do you any good if it's just him doing everything."

"I know." replied Luna. "Maybe I should take some karate classes or something."

"You might not need it." said Yusei with a hand on his chin. "Luna Dr. Iwase did say that the bond you share allows you to access some of the things he's able to do. If they were made for combat then he's probably has combat protocols."

"Then that would mean I could learn from what's programmed into him." It was at this point that Ignis opened his eyes and stood up, turning to the two as Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus vanished. His modules flashed.

"Yes. Are you programmed with any combat skills?" asked Luna. His modules flashed again but this time Luna's eyes flashed as well causing her eyes to widen. "Wow. I guess he really wanted you to be prepared."

"What does he know?" asked Yusei.

"To be honest way more than I can list and that's just the unarmed fighting styles. It looks like he also has an understanding of a lot of different weapons both ranged and melee."

"So what are you thinking?" asked Yusei.

"That I don't know what to do." replied Luna. "I was thinking that maybe I could ask Ignis to train me but as he is right now I don't think that's an option."

"Maybe you could use your connection to learn what he knows." suggested Yusei.

"That's one possibility." said Luna before turning to Ignis. "Is there anyway you could show me how to fight?" His modules flashed once more as did Luna's eyes.

"That's... surprising."

"What did he say?"

"His combat protocols are a program which allows him to use different fighting styles just like using a disk to activate a program in a computer. It's possible that if he initiates the protocol the program will run through both of us. He doesn't know if I'd be able to learn but if I don't resist it I'll be guided by it during battle."

"Hey." said a new voice. They turned and saw as Leo, Jack, and Crow got up.

"What's going on?" asked Leo.

"We were figuring a few things out." replied Yusei.

"You know it kinda makes you wonder, doesn't it?" asked Crow.

"What do you mean?" asked Yusei.

"From what the doc told us the contract with one of those kids forms if we put on the belt, right? So wouldn't that mean that pretty much anyone could be partnered up with them before any of us could?"

"That is true." said Jack. "Luna what exactly happened when you formed your contract?"

"Well... Ignis made a big explosion when he was close to the monster that was looking for him and the buckle slid towards us."

"So does that mean it could get beaten out of them?" asked Crow concerned. Luna turned to Ignis as her eyes flashed. His modules flashed in return.

"Ignis says that before making a contract they can summon the belts at will but it is possible for one to be forced out. The problem is it would take a lot of force."

"So like if they were caught in some sort of explosion?" asked Crow. Ignis' modules flashed again.

"No. Ignis says that normally an explosion wouldn't really affect him because of him being fire. He would've been able to absorb it. The reason he didn't back then was to damage the monster and to protect us."

"So all of them can absorb energy like that?" asked Crow. Ignis' modules flashed once more.

"No. Some of them are energy based but others, such as water or earth for example, would be unable to. They could probably protect themselves but depending on the attack or source it is possible to overwhelm them. He also says that their power is limited without a partner."

"Maybe we should look for them then." said Leo.

"I don't think it would do much good." replied Luna.

"How come?"

"No one knows what the others look like except for maybe Ignis but..."

"Then we'll have to wait for them to appear on their own." said Jack. "If they've got powers like the kid then we might get a break."

"What do you mean?" asked Leo.

"I think he means that since they were chasing Ignis we might find them if they're being chased." replied Yusei. "As much as I hate the idea we don't have anything to go on."

"In any case how's about we have some breakfast. We gotta get back soon and I've got deliveries to make."

Afterwards they began working together to make some breakfast, minus Jack who only focused on making coffee. Once they had breakfast the guys left leaving the twins to get ready for school. As they did Ignis walked towards the window narrowing his eyes slightly. Once the twins were ready they were about to leave before Luna went up to him.

"Is something wrong?" His modules flashed. "I wouldn't mind if you came but the school might not be happy about it. On top of that you'd have to focus on your classes before thinking about protecting me." He turned towards the window again as his modules flashed. "Can you tell what?" The modules flashed once more. "I see. I'll be careful then."

"What did he say?" asked Leo.

"He sensed something out in the city. It might be another Elemental but in his current state he can't tell so it's possible he's picking up an enemy."

"What should we do?" asked Leo. Ignis' modules flashed again.

"He says that if something happens I can call him through our link and he'll head over immediately."

"Hey if something does happen can you transform with him here?" asked Leo.

"No. As far as I can tell we have to be under a kilometer of each other for me to be able to transform." replied Luna. "In any case let's go. Since today's Friday there probably won't be a lot going on." she added.

"That's true. We better get going." said Leo.

"Ignis we'll be home later." said Luna before they two left. Ignis looked at the door for a moment before turning back to the window.

"Huh. So that's what happened." said a girl's voice. Ignis stepped outside and saw a blond girl standing at the edge of the roof looking at him. "Looks like things are gonna get interesting." she said before jumping off the edge. Ignis continued to walk until he could see over the edge and saw she was gone. His modules began flashing before displaying a yellow circle.

On the way to school they met up with Dexter who noticed Luna seemed very quiet.

"Hey is something wrong?" he asked snapping her out of her musings.

"No. I was just thinking about something." replied Luna. Once they got to school they met up with a few other friends and walked to class together but before they got into the building Luna heard something that caught her attention. Someone mentioned some sort of hero that used cards had destroyed monsters that appeared at the school but no one knew who this hero was.

"Oh yeah. Did you guys hear about the hero that showed up yesterday?" asked Patty. This caught both twins by surprise.

"Not really." replied Luna.

"What happened?" asked Leo trying to act innocent.

"Some monster showed up yesterday and an armored hero fought it." explained Dexter. "It was all over the net last night."

"That sounds really cool." said Leo. "Did they say anything heroic?" he asked causing Luna to narrow her eyes.

"Not from what I heard. It sounded like he didn't even take the monsters seriously." replied Patty. "Almost like it was a game."

It was at that moment Luna thought of something which worried her.

"Did anyone record the fight?" she asked. Leo became surprised when he realized what his sister was thinking.

"I don't think so." replied Dexter. "There was nothing online. I think they probably had to stay too far to get anything good." Luna resisted the urge to sign in relief.

'I really hadn't thought people would be talking about us.' she thought to herself. Her eyes flashed which went unnoticed but startled her at the information that was suddenly in her mind. Her eyes narrowed. 'I'll need to tell the others about that.'

Class went pretty normal for the rest of the day though Luna couldn't help but worry about the information Ignis had sent her. At around lunch they ate with their friends though she remained quiet as she listened to them gushing about how cool the armored hero was. She smiled. It felt a bit strange to her to have people talking about her behind her back right in front of her, even if they didn't realize it. She might have even giggled about it if she wasn't worried about her current situation. As she watched them she couldn't help but smile. Leo noticed but didn't wanna bring it up in front of everyone.

As the twins were in school a middle aged man with slicked back dark violet hair walked by the building, eyeing it.

"So he was destroyed here." he said to himself. "Pathetic fool. However it would seem there is something of interest here. Grya find out what happened." he said as a woman stepped out of what appeared to be the shimmering air. She seemed to be wearing a suit along with a pair of glasses.

"Understood." she said as he left stepping through the shimmering air she'd arrived from. She looked around and not really seeing anything one might consider out of place. She was able to pick on something that wasn't visible though.

"Interesting. Two energies became one here. Perhaps it would be more interesting to see if I can draw them out." she said as she took off her glasses. "Let's see if I can find a worthwhile hound." she said walking away.

From the roof of the school a young looking girl with white hair who had modules looks towards the woman as she left.

"Ignis seems to still be messed up. Wonder if my partner might be able to fight yet." she said to herself as she pulled out a synchro monster from her pocket. "I guess we'll find out in time, won't we?" she asked the card before disappearing in a flash of pink light.

As the twins were in their last class Luna felt something outside but wasn't sure what it was. Once class was finally over Luna and Leo headed over to see the others. As the two walked Luna started feeling as though they we were being watched. Leo noticed his sister looking around even though she tried to keep herself from making it obvious.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I...I'm not sure. I feel that someone's watching us."

"It's not Ignis?" he asked. "Maybe he's following us."

"No. I'd be able to tell if it was him since we can sense each other." replied Luna.

"You!" called out a voice. They looked around but realized that they were in an empty area which surprised them given the time of day. "Get away from me! No! Wait!" they heard the voice yell from an alley.

"Someone's in trouble." said Leo. "What do we do?" Luna felt conflicted and thought back to her conversation that morning with Yusei. Her eyes flashed for a moment before she turned to her brother.

"Let's check it out. I called Ignis to meet us. He should be here soon." said Luna with a determined expression. Leo was uncertain for a moment but couldn't help but smile at his sister's expression.

"Alright. Let's go." he replied. The two went into the alley but walked slowly in case someone tried to take them by surprise. The got to the corner and looked but only saw a man with brown hair who had a dead-eyed expression. What surprised them was that his scleras were black the way the Dark Signer's own had been.

"Looks like the fish took the bait." said a voice behind them startling the two. Before they could react she snapped her fingers causing a bright flash. It wasn't long before they were able to see again and found themselves in a blank space with weirdly colorful surroundings.

"Normally under these conditions my little hound would be ready to duel you but since it seems neither of you can right now perhaps we'll just take you." said a woman as she walked up to the man who seemed to be entranced. The twins took a step back before Luna's eyes flashed. To everyone's surprise flames formed around her left arm and dissipated revealing a duel disk that resembled a red wing. Luna pulled out her deck and inserted it.

"Who says we can't duel?" she asked defiantly.

"Oh? This is interesting." said the woman as she walked behind the man. Some dark energy seemed to form on his arm in a similar way and formed a duel disk with a deck only this one look organic. Almost as if it was part of his arm.

"Duel!" called out the two as they drew their cards.

"I'll begin." said the man drawing once more. "I summon Chaos Hound (Level 3, Beast/Effect, Dark, 1600/400) in attack mode." he said a monster that seemed to be made of pure darkness that vaguely resembled a dog appeared with glowing red eyes. "Monster effect activate. If I summoned Chaos Hound when I controlled no monsters I can special summon a monster from my hand with Chaos in its name so long as it's level is four or less. I called forth Chaos Druid (Level 4, Spellcaster/Effect, Dark, 1100/1600)." he said as another monster of darkness appeared only this one looked more like an elf. "Next because I control at least two Chaos monsters I can summon forth Chaos Imp (Level 1, Fiend/Tuner, Dark, 0/0)." he said as a small darkness demon appeared.

"A tuner monster?" asked Luna surprised.

"I tune level 3 Chaos Hound and level 4 Chaos Druid with level 1 Chaos Imp." he said as the Imp's body became ink-like and dissolved causing the one star in it to float upwards and expand into a ring causing the other two monsters to jump into it. Their bodies also dissolved revealing the seven stars which aligned in the center of the ring. "True chaos revels with the calls of despair. Break the seal and reveal the wrath of the fallen. Synchro summon! Reduce all to nothing. Chaos Knight Extinction (Level 8, Dark, Warrior/Synchro/Effect, 2900/2700)." he called out as from the tunnel of light another creature of darkness in the form of an armored knight with a halberd descended. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Draw!" called out Luna as she drew. Her eyes widened when she saw the card she drew.

'You didn't think we'd let you get into something on your own, did you?' asked Nasten within her mind.

"But you're...?"

'Perhaps but that does not change my objective. I may not be at full strength but I will stand with you. As will the rest of us.' he replied in her mind.

"I guess I'll have to do my best then." replied Luna.

"Monster effect: At the start of the main phase my Knight will deal 500 points of damage for every card on my field." said the man causing Luna's eyes to widen.

Back in the alley Ignis was arriving with Akiza following having spotted him while he was running. At around the same time that they arrived Yusei, Jack, and Crow pulled up.

"Hey. What's going on?" asked Crow.

"I'm not sure. I saw Ignis running this way." replied Akiza. "I had a bad feeling so I followed."

"Hold on." said Jack. "If Ignis is here then where's Luna?"

Ignis looked a them before walked deeper in the alley. The others followed quickly. His module flashed for a moment before pointing to an empty space.

"Is he saying they went though here?" asked Crow. Ignis was about to turn when his body flashed with black lightning launching him back while remaining on his feet. This took the others by surprise. They ran up to him to see check on him but saw crackles of black lightning on his body.

"What just happened?" asked Akiza in shock. Ignis grabbed Yusei's and Akiza's forearms causing all of their birthmarks to begin glowing. "Luna..."

"She's in danger but where is she?" asked Yusei. Ignis walked forward and pointed to where he'd been pointing before. Yusei thought for a moment. "What if this is like with the people who were controlled by the Dark Signers?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Crow, not having experienced anything aside from his battle with Greiger.

"When I was in the hospital I believe Roman took control of Trudge. When he did our duel was in a circular barrier in the hospital." said Jack.

"Same with me. I was challenged by a guy in a cloak. He had a spider mark but when we dueled it was in a parking lot and he made a barrier around us." said Yusei.

"Wait then you're saying Luna might be dueling in something similar?" asked Akiza.

"So what? They're invisible?" asked Crow.

"Not invisible." replied a girl's voice. "Luna's currently dueling right in front of you. Just in a pocket dimension."

"A pocket dimension?" asked Yusei surprised.

"Ignis is watching." she replied.

"So what happened to him?" asked Crow.

"When one of us forms a contract with someone the connection works both ways. If he got hurt it's because she got hurt too." replied the girl.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" asked Yusei.

"Ignis is doing something dangerous but it's the best that can be done right now." replied the girl. This confused the others.

Back with the twins Luna was holding on with a crackle of black lightning through out her body. (Luna 2500, Hound 4000)

"Luna! Are you okay?" asked Leo.

"I'll be fine." replied Luna as her eyes flashed yellow. 'Tch. If I don't do something I'm gonna get hit again.' she thought to herself looking at her hand. "I was hoping I wouldn't need to but I guess I don't have a choice." she said to herself. "I start by activating Banishment of the Darklords." she said inserting the card causing a larger one to appear in front of her. "This allows me to add a Darklord card from my deck to my hand." she explained as a card popped out of her deck. "The one I'm adding is this one." she said holding up a monster. "Next I summon Darklord Ukoback (Level 3, Dark, Fairy/Effect, 700/1000) in attack mode!" she said as Ukoback appeared in front of her. "Ukoback's monster effect. When he's summoned out I can send a Darklord card from my deck to my graveyard." she said as another card popped out. She took it out and slid it into her graveyard. "Next I activate Darklord Contact in order to special summon a Darklord from my graveyard in defense mode. Let's go Darklord of Delight (Level 4, Dark, Fairy/Effect, 0/1600)!" she said as a light shot out of her graveyard revealing a woman with short dark blond hair in a black and gold dress who had a single black wing at her left side and what looked like a red halo that seemed to have wings on it.

"Ah. It feels good to be awakened." she said with a smile before turning to Luna. "So you're the one. Let's see what you've got." Luna nodded.

"Darklord of Delight's monster effect. During the main phase I can tribute summon a fairy monster face up." she explains. "By tributing Delight and Ukoback I summon Darklord Nasten (Level 7, Dark, Fairy/Effect, 2600/2600)." she explained as the two monsters were absorbed into a colorful orb from which Nasten emerged.

"It's pointless. You monster is inferior." said the man.

"We'll see." replied Luna. "Delight's second monster effect. The turn she goes to the graveyard all monsters my opponent control lose 500 ATK and DEF for every fairy I control. Currently Nasten's alone so your monster loses its edge." she explained as Delight's spirit appeared and flapped her wing releasing a wind with black feathers which hit the knight. (2900->2400)

"Battle. Nasten attacks Extinction. Darkness Punish!" she orders. Nasten flies upwards and causing several feathers to fall from his wings. He points at the knight causing the feathers to become beams of light which fly forward.

"Reveal trap." said the man. "Zero Guard. For this turn all my monsters have their ATK and DEF points reduced to 0 and can not be destroyed by battle. (2400->0)"

"Maybe but you're still taking damage." said Luna as the lights hit the knight and went through before hitting the man. (Luna 2500, Hound 1400)

"Impressive." said the woman.

"I don't get it." said Leo. "Why would he increase the damage he took?"

"Because of his monster's effect." replied Luna. Leo looked at his sister before remembering the knight's effect.

"That's not good."

"I'll play two cards face down and end my turn."

"Zero Guard's effect ends so my monster regains his power. My draw then." said the man. "Extinction's effect. You now take damage for each card on my field."

The knight thrust his weapon forward launching black lightning at her. Luna prepared herself but was surprised when Ignis seemingly appeared out of nowhere and was hit by the lightning. (Hound 1400, Luna 1500)

"Ignis." she said in shock. She was surprised not only that he'd appeared but seemed to be transparent.

"How'd he get here?" asked Leo confused.

Outside the other Signers saw as Ignis was hit by the black lightning again but didn't move this time.

"What going on?" asked Yusei.

"Ignis is using your bond as Signers. He's trying to carry your feelings towards Luna." replied the girl. "He's also using it to protect her from the looks of it."

Back inside Luna looked at Ignis as he walked towards her with a bit of a limp and placed a hand on her arm which caused her birthmark to start glowing. Her eyes widened again.

"The others..." she said quietly. "I can feel them." she said with a light smile. At that her eyes gained a look of determination. "I'll win." she declared.

"Reveal trap." said the man. "Attack Storm. By skipping my battle phase this turn this trap can destroy any monsters my opponent controls if their ATK is less than that of my own monster. Then you take damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed monsters." he explained as the card arose and then created a powerful twister around them.

"I activate a facedown!" declared Luna. "The quick-play spell Forbidden Dress! This allows me to choose a monster on the field and reduce that monster's ATK by 600 points but for the rest of this turn that monster is unaffected by any other effects." (2900->2300)

At that the twister disipated allowing Luna to sigh in relief.

"Nice move!" complimented Leo excited before realizing something. "Wait. Did you always have those cards."

"No. They're part of what Morningstar gave me." she replied.

"I end my turn." said the man.

"Then it's my draw." said Luna.

"My monster's effect activates once more." he said. Ignis stood and was hit once more. He turned to her and nodded. She nodded back. (Luna 1000, Hound 1400)

"Doesn't look like you've got much left little girl." said the woman.

"We'll see." she said defiantly. "Reveal trap. Darklord Rebellion!" she declares as her face down card flips up. "I can send a Darklord from my hand or field to the graveyard and in exchange I can take out a monster you control!" she explains as Nasten was absorbed into the card and then launched at the knight. The impact caused an explosion with a bright flash. "Next I summon Sunlight Unicorn (Level 4, Light, Beast/Effect, 1800/1000)!" she called out as her unicorn appeared. The woman had an irritated look but tried to remain stonefaced. "Attack directly!" At that the unicorm struck the man launching him back. (Luna 1000, Hound 0)

"Guess I'll have to see about the stability of the disruptor." said the woman as the area around them began to crack. It was that she was caught by surprise by several ice shards flying at her forcing her to dodged. Without the woman noticing Luna transformed. The Signers looked surprised when they saw not just Luna transform but the collapsed man and the woman appear seemingly out of nowhere.

"You're not going anywhere." said Luna in the dual voice. The woman turned and saw the girl causing her to smirk.

"So that's what that energy was. Guess I'll have a chance to test your power." said the woman as stained glass mark formed on her face surprising them. Her body shimmered and she became some sort of stained glass monster that resembled a deer. "Let's see what you've got." she said before charging at them. Leo ran up to the others as Luna summoned their sword. It split in two down and used both halves block the creature's punch. "Not bad. Most humans wouldn't be able to handle that much."

"Then maybe I'm more than just human." replied Luna before kicking the creature. "Or maybe you're not as strong as you thought." she mocked. This caught the others by surprise.

"Is it just me or is something different about her?" asked Crow.

"It's almost like when she transformed at school." said Akiza.

"Yeah. She was acting she'd known how to fight forever." added Leo.

"Let's see how you handle this!" said the creature launching several beams of light with black auras. The beams flew but stopped around her. Luna's visor flashed for a moment causing her eyes to widen in surprise under her helmet. The creature was about to close her fist when a splash of water hit her face and then froze. This gave Luna enough to time move out of the way right before the beams collided on her. "Dammit! Who's there?!"

"All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel. The monkey thought 'twas all in good fun." sang the girl, adding a creepy giggle, while remaining unseen as Luna activated the spell she'd used before. "Pop! Goes the weasel." she ended as water formed on her head which froze. She was about to break it with her fists before more water formed and froze her hands together. Luna inserted the card in the sword after connecting both halves.

"Itadaki! Slash Rave!" called out her weapons as she launched the attack. The creature broke the ice binding her hands but before she could break the ice on her head the beam went though her only this time it took out three orbs. The creature wasn't destroyed though. She yelled in pain and ran off. The three orbs took the form of three female beings. The first had purplish pale skin with red eyes, white hair, and black armor that had wings. The second was entirely purple with a black and purple dress, white hair, four black and purple wings, what looked like a mask with white eyes that had white lines on it, and held a staff. The last was a pointy eared woman with six wings which seemed to be half feathered and half bat like who wore white and black clothing similar to what was could be thought of as being worn in ancient Greece. She also had a red pointed halo like thing floating above her head.

"Wh-what? What happened?" asked the one in armor.

"We've escaped." replied the woman with six wings.

"How is this possible?" asked the one with the mask.

"It would seem we have you to thank for freeing us." said the woman with six wings as Luna undid her transformation. As soon as she both Luna and Ignis fell to their knees.

"Are you alright?" asked Crow as they ran up to the two.

"They'll be fine." replied the girl. "From the looks of things they took some damage but nothing too bad." she said.

"This might help a bit." said the woman with six wings placing a hand on each of them causing a light bit of energy to go into them.

"Thank you." said Luna.

"So what are you names?" she asked.

"I'm Luna and this is Ignis. He can't really talk right now." she replied.

"So you're Luna. It was quite an impressive duel." said the woman. "I'm Darklord Ixchel."

"So you're friends with Nasten and the others?"

"Friends? I suppose by your standards we're more like colleagues." she responded. "In any case I'll join you. It seems like you've found a few of the others."

"If you're joining then I'll do the same." said the one in armor. "I'm Dark Valkyria."

"I as well. Call me Dark Angel."

"Are you certain?" asked Ixchel.

"You said so yourself. She'll need the help. Especially if she's gonna save the others. Reficule and Marie helped us escape so we can't just go back without doing something to pay back the favor." said Valkyria.

"I concur." said Dark Angel.

"So there's two more inside that creature?" asked Yusei.

"Yes. Darklord Marie and Darklord Nurse Reficule. They pushed us in the way of the beam." replied Valkyria. "You weren't going to be able to get all of us so they figured getting us out would weaken her enough for you to free the others in another encounter."

"In any case it seems there will be three of us joining you." said Ixchel before the three began glowing going back into being orbs which flew to Luna's hands. Once the light was gone she was hlding three new cards.

"I'll do my best." said Luna before losing consciousness but being caught by Ignis.

"That looked rough." said Crow. Ignis turned to Yusei and motioned to Luna. Yusei picked her up but when he did Ignis' module began to display a red circle which seemed to be glitching out. His body started releasing sparks as his eyes starts glitching as well almost making it look like he was having a seisure which caught them off guard.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Akiza.

"That's why I said that he was going something dangerous." replied the girl. "He used his connection to her in order to allow your bond as Signers though. In doing so he projected himself in the duel and took each hit meant for her. You should get him to the doc."

"Hold on. Who are you?" asked Yusei.

"Me? Just a passing though hydrokinetic Humagear." she replied. "Name's Imber. I'll be seeing you later." she added with a giggle.

"We better get them checked out." said Crow.

"Indeed. The boy seems to have taken extensive damage." added Jack. The others nodded and left.


End file.
